yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Seira Miya
This is an OC by SenbonMiku. Please credit her if you use! Seira Miya is a transfer student at Akademi High School. Appereance Seira wears the default uniform unless of custumation. She has orange hairs and eyes. Because her favourite color is white, she wears the same stockings as Rival-chan. Personality Seira is at the begin shy but if you truely know her, she also has a very funny and friendly side. She's pure and feminine. Before she transfered to Akademi she only had friends in her Swimming Club, because at middle school she was bullied by Musume. Because of her shy and feminine personality she has many lovers. History early life She grew up in a rich family who had close contacts to the Ronshaku Loans. But the two families had different opinions in education, so Seira only rarely got the things she wanted for she won't become selfish later. When elementary started, she became fastly the top girl at school and she never damaged her reputation because she was that naive. But Musume wasn't that popular at all and seeing Seira surronded by friends made her very angry. Relationships Osana Najmi She's her cousin. These two have the same age and get along. She knows that she loves Taro, but it's there secret. Taro Yamada They get along, but nothing more. Hanako Yamada She's also in her Swimming Club and they know all of their secrets. They were best friends in her old school. Riku Soma Her childhood friend. She's very friendly to him and always tries to help with his problems... but that mostly ends in a mess. Kokona Haruka The crush of Riku Soma. She did everything to matchmake them and they fastly became friends. Ayano Aishi She helped her with matchmaking Riku and Kokona, but nothing more. Mei Mio Her new BFF at Akademi High School 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' * Seira Miya * '''When is your birthday? ' * 17th April * 'Your blood type? ' * idk ^^° * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * W... what? M... my three sizes? Sorry, this is too personal * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * Well, we're quiet normal * 'What's your occupation? ' * Student * 'Your favourite food? ' * I really like spinach and potatoes * 'Favourite animal? ' * dog, since I grew up with one * 'Favourite subject? ' * Science * 'Dislike subject? ' * PE!!! I'm so clumpsy * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * No, I wouldn't say that * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * For the most part yes, I'm going to have to enjoy it until the council president returns. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * I am a member of the gardening club * 'What's your motto? ' * The past is past, you can't change it anymore, but the future is still blank * 'Your special skill? ' * Swimming and inline skates * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * Riku is such cute when he thinks about Kokona * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * normal * 'Your forte? ' * What's that? * 'Your shortcomings? ' * I... don't want to talk about it... * 'Places in your memories? ' * When Ayano poisoned Osana's bento, I won't forgive her that * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * Strawberry Juice * 'How good can you swim? ' * I'm in the top 5 swimmers in my class. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * Umm... bad time... * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * Swimming with my girls * 'Disliked food? ' * Tomatoes * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * I want to have a crush on someone * 'Afraid of heights? ' * Nop * 'Dislike thunder? ' * I mean, I don't hate it. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * Sunny, it makes things much easier * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * Pencil * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * An apple * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * G... ghosts... this is only a joke, right? * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * I can play the piano and flute * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Outdoor definitely. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * I don't even have a sister * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * Yup * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * Less than 5 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * Yes, I believe I do. * 'Your favourite sports? ' * Like I said, swimming and skating but I also like badminton * 'How good can you cook? ' * Pretty well I guess * 'Favourite colours? ' * I like light colors, but green's also fine * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * Hurting my cousin * 'How tall are you? ' * 1, 57 metres * 'Shoe size? ' * 35, 5 (German Size) * 'Your dreams? ' * Voicing a VOCALOID * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * Nop * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * I like cocoa, but the rest... * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * I generally don't like coffee * 'Bed time? ' * Diffrent every day * 'Wake up time? '. * 6 o' clock * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * Bed * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * Yeah * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Maybe eat more vegetables * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * chilled * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * Hmm, my right? * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I suceeded in matchmaking Riku with Kokona * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * Osanas Bento for Taro was poisoned * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * What's an antem? * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * I love sunflowers * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * Actually, there isn't any diffrence between love and true friendship * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 一期一会 * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? * My birthday * And summer? ' * 6 weeks no school * '''What about fall? ' * Halloween * 'And then the winter? ' * New Year * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * In the future * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * Yeeee * 'What's your allowance? ' * I don't have an allowance * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * She's kind cute * 'What are your hobbies? ' * How many times I told you? * 'Tell us your weight. ' * What? This is too private! * 'What are you capable of? ' * Anything sweet * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * A pyjama * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? * Yeah, but I didn't knew them well so I rejected * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * A huge party with all of my friends * '''Tell us about your daily routine. ' * I'm normal, so this isn't interesting for you * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * My inliners * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * Both * '''How do you commute to school? * By foot''' ' * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * close my eyes * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ''' * open my eyes * '''Where are you living right now? * In Buraza Town * 'What kind of place is it? ' * A normal house there * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * Riku got a crush on someone * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * My dog died * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * Yup * 'How's your eyesight? ' * High, I guess * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * Easter Holidays * 'What job do you have in school? ' * Watering the plants * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * Skating * 'How long do you study every day? ' * About 2 hours * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * Well, I always ask Hanako for advice and also the opposite * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * Meet some friends * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * A butterfly * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * No, the rules at my old school were way harsher * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * A bento * 'How many friends do you have? ' * Hey, don't ask me something like that * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * Nop * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * Not really * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * Which baka wrote this questions? Gallery SeiraAlinuzz.png|Fanart by Alinuzz SeiraLoli's_here.png|Fanart by loli's here SeiraFay.png|Seira with Fay Tekina SeiraFia.png|Seira with White Flower SeiraShiolette.png|lazy Portrait TAKOSeira.png|Tako Seira Trivia * If the player wants to matchmake Osana, she will instantly befriend Yan-chan Category:Female Students Category:Gardening (Club) Category:OCs Category:SenbonMiku's OCs Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Normal OCs